Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: When 00 Raiser engaged Trans-Am, they weren't sent to the Cosmic Era. They were sent to the Universal Century, circa UC 0092. Now the Innovators, A-LAWS and Neo-Zeon will fight both CB and Londo Bell for control of two universes!
1. To the Universal Century

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

Sorry for the lack of updates, but my brain was invaded by the glory that is _Char's Counterattack_ and _SEEDs of Innovation_.

Instead of _Gundam SEED_, I'm putting the CB guys and the local A-LAWS jackasses through the Second Neo-Zeon War, and unlike CyberSlayer128, no characters will be excluded. I'm an asshole like that. Saji's retardedness will end with the first battle. He's going to learn quickly.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

Sumeragi was reading up on the GNZ-005 Garazzo that beat 00 earlier that day.

"This isn't good."

"Laser sensors have synced with _Ptolemy_."

The CB assault carrier entered the dock.

"Ptolemy landing in 3...2...1."

The entire ship came to a halt at that point.

"Connection is complete."

"Let's get started."

Test hanger

"Time remaining until Trans-Am commences. 8, 7..."

Setsuna tightened his grip on his controls getting ready for the start of the Trans-Am. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Ian looked at the screen.

"Setsuna!"

"Roger. Activating Trans-Am."

Setsuna's terminal in front of him turned into the normal purple screen for Trans-Am just as a loud hum was heard through the hanger and 00 turned bright red and gave off a bright light which at first Feldt had to look away from until the viewing window auto tinted to darken the glow to let them watch as the 00 gave off thousands of particles.

"Topographical defect is moving to a high transition state."

"The amount of particles produced and output is increasing at the same time!"

Linda looked at her particle readings.

"We're above 180% of normal output and rising."

Anew kept watching the numbers quickly rising with each passing second that 00 remained in Trans-Am with the 0-Raiser.

"230...260!"

She was still slightly surprised by the numbers.

"We've exceeded 290%!"

"What?"

Ian looking over.

Feldt seemed to be the only one to notice but she saw that the entire room seemed to be filled with GN particles.

"It's exceeding theoretical boundary!"

Setsuna's eyes widened as the glow got even brighter

"Is this it's true potential?"

It wasn't a moment after when Setsuna felt a strange sensation; he looked at his right hand and could see as he moved it gave off afterimages.

"What's going on?"

Everything around him started to grow quiet and dark.

"Setsuna, are you alright in there?"

Ian's voice rang through the cockpit, but Setsuna didn't respond as he began to slowly close his eyes.

"Can you hear us, Setsuna?"

Setsuna opened his eyes back up until he felt a strong cold sensation which seemed to cut through his skull.

At that same moment, Anew shook her head feeling light headed herself having to turn her chair away.

"I don't feel so well."

She tried to get her vision clear as it would get fuzzy every few seconds. Anew tried to stand but almost fell to be caught by Lockon.

"Hold on, I'll take you to sick bay."

Lockon helped her up and started helping her out of the room with Anew still having a hard time keeping her head up.

Unknown to everyone on the entire station at Lagrange-3 a large concentration of GN particles had consumed the entire station and it had begun a process the moment that 00's Trans-Am had started.

The asteroids that surrounded the base disappeared and there was nothing but black while the particles continued to crawl along the surface.

"I feel...a presence..."

Setsuna grunted slowly losing consciousness in 00 Raiser.

Setsuna finally blacked out as Ian and Linda shut down the 00 from their position.

The moment that 00's Trans-Am stopped Lagrange-3 slowly as it's particle cloud disappeared, leaving it hovering in space with nothing around it except debris from a foreign battle long ago.

3 hours later

"What happened?"

"No idea, and we lost contact with the other facilities!"

Sumeragi frowned.

"Ma'am, by the look of things, an A-LAWS task force followed us here, but now they're confused. And by the look of things, someone's attacking them."

"Katharon?"

Feldt looked amused.

"No. These guys are actually giving them a hard time."

"The only people who can give A-LAWS a hard time use Gundams!"

Feldt's eyes widened.

"Oh, my. Those are..."

The image was enhanced.

"That's a Gundam!"

Outside the facility

Kati Mannequin ordered that all GNXIIIs and Aheads to launch and engage the enemy.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Patrick, send me an image of the enemy units."

"Got it!" An image appeared on the screen.

It looked like the Gundam that took out Patrick Colasour's AEU-09 Enact five years ago, but it didn't have the huge sword, but a normal arm and a beam rifle, along with a shield and a pair of beam sabers on the hips.

Even the head was different, as it had a visor instead of two eyes. (AN: OK, it's just a fucking Jegan!)

And they coming from a ship that Kati couldn't even see.

The only thing that they had was the IFF: MSC-07 _Albion_. (AN: Another ghost from Operation Stardust. Besides, I couldn't think of any other ship)

"_Holy shit! These guys have better units then us_!"

The GNXIIIs and even the Aheads were being outclassed by the unknowns!

"The enemy ship is closing in! It's targeting our escorts!"

MSC-07 _Albion_

After Operation Stardust, the _Albion_ was decommissioned, as it was feared that the AEUG or pro-Principality of Zeon forces would steal it.

But at the beginning of the First Neo-Zeon War, she was brought out of the mothballs for service in Londo Bell.

In this war, the beginning of the Second Neo-Zeon War, she was equipped with 21 RGM-89 Jegans and a single RX-178 Gundam Mk II equipped with a psycommu system, for testing it before the psycommu frame system was installed on the RX-93 Nu Gundam that was to be assigned to the _Ra-Cailum_.

At this time, chief pilot Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton, a fledgeling Newtype, was preping the RX-178PT Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type for launch.

"How many ships?"

"_A small fleet: 10, maybe 12, plus a small supply train_."

Ron activated the psycommu.

"Goddamned Neo-Zeon idiots. You lost the One Year War, and that means it's over. The Federation never loses a fight." (AN: Which is true: the OYW, Operation Stardust, the Gryps Conflict, the First and Second Neo-Zeon Wars, eventually the Third, the Cosmo Babylon War: all ended in Federation victory, Pyrrhic or otherwise)

The Mk II was raised up onto the catapult.

The popular top-mounted launchers (used on older _Salamis_ Kai-Class destroyers) had already launched two Jegans and now he and another Jegan were ready for launch.

"Ronald Pinkerton, Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type, launching!"

The RX-178PT launched, and led the force.

"Alright, people. Disable any MS we encounter. I want Char's forces to answer for this!"

The rest of the Jegans launched, then followed their Gundam-piloting commander.

Then one of the ships (which looked like a sword or a WWI dreadnought) launched a number of odd looking MSs.

"Too bad they didn't surrender. Would've made things a lot easier for them!"

He locked onto one of the lead MSs with his Beam Vulcans, another weapon he was testing.

"Disable them!"

He fired, and the lead MS's cockpit (which was located in the crotch, for some stupid reason) was crippled.

"_Nice shot, sir_!"

"Shut up and shoot! Leave the elite units to me!"

He aimed his beam rifle at the different units.

"To the right, to the left. Are you going to fight me to the death?"

He got his answer in the form of missiles.

The 60mm Vulcans in the forehead intercepted the missiles, and he got shot at by a beam Vulcan of their own.

"_GUNDAM! DIE_!"

Using his beam rifle's beam bayonet, he blocked a strike from a stockier version of the elite types.

"Surrender now!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

Cherudim, Seravee and Arios were ready for launch.

"One of them's actually a Gundam! It's engaging the enemy forces!"

"Then we'd better support him."

"Tieria, he's not using Celestial Being IFF. None of them are. They're not even using GN drives."

"Can't be Katharon, for obvious reasons."

"Ma'am, the assault carrier's turning toward us."

"Intercept their transmissions!"

"_This is the _Albion! _Unknown ship detected! Could be a Neo-Zeon vessel_!"

"_Goddamn it! All Jegan teams, RTB! I'll handle it. _Albion_, fire at the enemy ships! Most of their MSs are screwed, anyway_."

Feldt looked at it's course. "The Gundam is heading right for us! And it's got an anti-ship warload!"

Then a red-white beam pasted by the ship.

"Whoa! Launch, before he hits us!"

"_Unidentified vessel, this is Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell unit. If any of you _weren't_ paying attention, that shot was meant to. Identify yourselves or you will be fired upon by th_e Albion."

"He said 'Earth Federation', not 'Earth Sphere Federation'!"

Lasse looked back.

"What's the difference?"

"These guys are using Minovsky tech! That's one of the keys to GN drive technology, and that guy's using a reactor to power his Gundam!"

Sumeragi's eyes widened.

At least it explained why the Jegans were more then just holding their own against the GNXIIIs and the Aheads: after all, GN Tau particles lacked the Minovsky aspect.

That was why they needed to be made in Jupiter orbit, because helium 3 was needed to make reaction to create true GN particles.

After the first start-up, it wasn't needed anymore.

In fact, the helium 3 was used to made E-carbon for the Gundams.

"The Gundam is closing in."

"Hold on! There's a larger number of Mobile Suits incoming!"

Then the pilot's image appeared on the screen.

"If you've got Mobile Suits, launch them! Those are Geara and Jagd-Dogas!"

"Launch the Gundams!"

One contact was giving Feldt a hard time.

"One contact's moving faster then the others. Three times faster." "_WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY THREE TIMES FASTER_?"

Feldt was a bit scared.

"Yes?"

The Gundam pilot was practically screaming.

"_IT'S CHAR! IF YOU'VE GOT AN ELITE PILOT, GET HIS ASS OUT HERE, NOW_!"

Sumeragi noted the fear in the man's voice.

This Char was someone to be afraid of, if his reaction was something to go by.

"Albion, _contact the _Ra-Cailum! _We need HELP_!"

My first non-THAB Gundam story, and if the number of readers I've gotten for Dead Geass and Hero's Comeback are anything to go by, it might just be a hit.

Plus, this is the first proper UC/AD _Gundam_ story, as I based the first few paragraphs on _SEEDs of Innovation_, (a proper CE/AD cross) and hopefully, the first of many to come.

Besides, something to do until _Unicorn_ episode 4 comes out.

Banagher: "Hey!"

Author: "What? Those bastards at Sunrise take too long with those things! They always find ways of making up for it, though..." (Starting putting together Gunpla version of the ADF-X01 Morgan)

Setsuna: "Where the hell did you get that?"

Author: "My brother make it for me."

Setsuna: "Hand it over!"

Author: "Nice try, but I have a friend who says otherwise."

Lelouch: "Fuck off! Wait, no!"

Comedy and Geass: something I'm good at.

Next Time on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: The Red Comet Strikes!

Who will survive?

Amuro: "Quit ripping shit from the original _Gundam_ series!"

Lelouch: "Go fuck yourself! Shit, no!"

Ja Ne, everybody!


	2. The Red Comet

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The year is Universal Century 0092, the date, November 23rd. The beginning of the Second and most famous Neo-Zeon War. When Char Aznable launched an attack on the assault carrier Albion, an unidentified ship appeared and interfered with the attack. The organization Celestial Being would begin an intervention in the Universal Century.

(AN: As this is based off _SEEDs of Innovation_, I may as include insert songs and music from 00, Unicorn and other anime. If you see a (1) or (2) or anything similar, play it. Believe me, it fits.)

(1) Hitomi no Tsubasa by Access

(2) Sinanju from _Gundam Unicorn_

(3) Ghost of Laplace

(4) 00 Gundam

(5) Full Frontal

(6) Kaidoku Funou by Jinn

Opening theme: Again by Yui

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

(3) The Gundam moved toward the enemy ship, which the pilot identified as the _Rewloola_.

"Can you tell us about this Char?"

"_Char Aznable, the Red Comet. He's an elite pilot, and deadlier then any Zeon or Neo-Zeon MS pilot you'll meet. He's piloting the MSN-04 Sazabi, a customized Geara-Doga-type MS with Funnels and a Psycoframe System like my own_."

Lasse was wondering just what the hell this guys was talking about.

'Psycoframe? Funnels?'

"_The __Psycoframe__ is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. __Funnels__ are essentially funnel-shaped drone units that are designed to be remotely controlled by a Newtype pilot. It is equipped with a small beam cannon, and an energy cell to propel the funnel when it is operating. A Newtype pilot is able to control these funnels with great precision, allowing him to remotely attack an enemy from all directions, making a funnel-equipped mobile suit extremely deadly_."

While disturbed by the fact that the Gundam pilot somehow read Lasse's mind, Sumeragi thought quickly.

"Lockon should be able to deal with it, thanks to his GN bits."

"_You've got a Newtype on board? That's good news! Launch him out_!"

"Newtype?"

"All hatches open. Cherudim, Seravee and Arios are now launching!"

"Thank God! And-"

Several Minovsky particle beams missed the Gundam Mk II, likely shot from a number of Geara-Dogas.

"Shit! Looks like I'm going to have to pull out that I-field generator!" "I-field?" "You people-"

Another shot was deflected by a beam saber.

"Oh, fuck it! I hope you people don't have a problem working with me, or taking my orders!"

The Gundams launched, and Ron led the attack on the Rewloola.

"Stay in formation, and open fire on the Mobile Suits! Jegan teams, form up!"

"Copy that, Lieutenant! Engaging!"

Sumeragi was just not used to fighting with more then 4 Gundams, let alone 28 regulars and 5 Gundams!

"Well, this is going to be...very interesting."

With the Gundams

The three Gundams fell into line behind the Gundam Mk II.

"A Full-Armor, a sniper and a Zeta-Type. With this kind of firepower, Char should back off."

"What's so bad about this Char guy?"

"You don't know the story?"

"Easy, Clarke. Don't scare them."

"That bastard destroyed FIVE ships at the Battle of Loum! And ripped the EFSF fleet apart at the Battle of A Baoa Qu! He's a demon!"

"Petty Officer First Class Isaac Clarke, shut the fuck up! We all know Char's resume, sans our friends who are joining us, and we all know what he's done! The problem is, Petty Officer, is that we're simply better then those Neo-Zeon retards. And Char's dealing with a Newtype whose worked in the military for years, and who knows the truth."

Tieria was curious.

"The truth?"

"That Newtypes are nothing more then flukes of human evolution."

Ron activated something.

"Bits ready for launch."

Then they saw the armor on the Gundam move.

Funnel-shaped devices were attached to the MS's inner frame.

"What the hell are those?"

"Bits: Funnels with built in generators. I salvaged them from the AMX-004 Qubeley and had them installed.

This is a test MS for the RX-93 Nu Gundam, after all."

(1) Then beam rounds nearly hit Seravee, and circuits started shorting out and exploding.

"What the hell's going on?"

"My cockpit's-"

"Shit! Fall back out of the combat zone! These guys don't have shielding!"

The Gundam Mk II launched it's Bits, in order to cover the CB Gundams.

The bits gutted three Geara-Dogas and forced them toward the _Ptolemaeus_ II.

"Tieria, are you OK?"

"No! What the hell was that?"

"Your Mobile Suits don't even have basic shielding? What the hell are you using to power them?"

Lockon and Allelujah were hard-pressed to answer.

"GN drives."

"Ptolemaeus, get your ass out of here! If you don't have shielding against Minovsky particles-" Then the Rewloola fired at the CB assault carrier.

"Ah, shit!"

The first to go would be life support, followed by navigation and most importantly, the engines.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II

"What the-Life support's offline!"

The console that Feldt normally sat at (she was at the L3 facility, recovering from a light cold) exploded in a shower of sparks, and ship could no longer turn.

"Damn it! Those are the Swordfish to our _Bismarck_."

Lasse turned to face Sumeragi.

"What?"

"In 1941, a German battleship named the _Bismarck_ set sail, and sank the HMS _Hood_. Britain's Prime Minister, Winston Churchill gave an order at Parliament about that ship: Sink the _Bismarck_. The HMS _Ark Royal_ sent a squadron of Swordfish torpedo bombers and they disabled the rudders, forcing the ship to turn in circles. In a sense, that's just what happened here."

Lasse's controls started flaming out, and he was thrown out of his seat.

The ship was moving toward the _Rewloola_.

The Geara-Dogas were inside the ship, unable to fight thanks to their cockpits being destroyed.

If they were intact, the ship could fight back.

"The weapons systems are still online!"

Sumeragi forgot that this wasn't the original _Ptolemaeus_; this ship had weapons.

And since they were still online, they could fire back.

"Return fire!"

The 255mm cannons opened fire, and hit the _Rewloola_, doing little damage. The shots did, however, hit a number of beam interference missiles.

The Gundams could fight back without fear of overloading their controls.

"_Nice shot! Jegans, switch to your mach_-"

The EFSF Lieutenant's communications were cut off as the comm panels exploded, wounding Mileina. "What the hell was that?"

Missiles from one of the _Rewloola's_ _Tivvay_-class escorts hit the _Ptolemaeus_.

MSC-07 Albion

(6) "_Ptolemaeus_, this is the _Albion_! Please respond!"

The bridge was hit, and spewing smoke like no tomorrow.

Captain Eiphar Synapse was fearing for the lives of the crew of the assault carrier.

"_This is Setsuna F. Seiei of Celestial Being. Are you with Katharon_?"

"No, but you're under attack by Neo-Zeon forces! We're going to try and rescue your crew!"

"_Roger_."

Then a Gundam launched from the _Ptolemy_.

GN-0000 00 Gundam

When Setsuna woke up, the ship was under attack.

The large ship to port was defending _Ptolemy_ from a wave of missiles, so it wasn't them.

Then he saw a red ship forward of the _Ptolemaeus_' position.

And then he was contacted by the _Albion_.

"_Setsuna, are you OK_?"

"Saji Crossroad?"

"_The bridge was hit! Ms. Marie's heading to the GN Archer, Ms. Sumeragi's knocked out, along with everyone else and_-"

"Get to the 0-Raiser! I'm going to need it."

"_Setsuna_-"

"Get moving! The others are in trouble!"

With Lockon

Avoiding the Minovsky beams (or rather, staying away from them by at least 200 meters) was a bitch in general.

Sniping the Geara-Dogas and the Funnel-using sub-types which Ron called Jagd-Dogas was worse and finally there was...the Red Comet.

(5) Char Aznable was there, and he was piloting a Jagd-Doga on steroids.

The beam interference field was keeping the Minovsky weapons from firing near the Rewloola, but the MSs were getting closer to the _Ptolemaeus_ II, and thus, firing their weapons.

"Haro, the Rifle Bits!"

"Roger, roger!"

The Funnels were being a total pain in the ass.

The new Rifle/Shield Bits were handling the Funnels with some difficulty, and the Gundam Mk II was using a pair of GN SMGs stolen from two GNXIIIs to rip the Geara and Jagd-Dogas apart.

"Looks like the ESF have created GN Condensers."

Then a pink beam hit the Sazabi, but it wasn't Allelujah or himself.

Instead, it was the GNR-101A GN Archer.

Marie was pissed and now Soma was out.

The Neo-Zeon idiots who shot at the _Ptolemaeus_ were going to die.

(4) Then 00 appeared.

Setsuna was awake, and everyone was basically screwed.

The 00 may not have been able to engage Trans-Am, but it could handle the beams fired from those Minovsky powered Mobile Suits without overloading.

Then the 0-Raiser arrived.

"Ian?"

"_No, Saji's piloting the 0-Raiser_."

The two units docked, and the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Gundam was ready for combat.

Ending theme: Merry-go-Round by Chemistry

I hope Char and company are saying their prayers.

Almost everything that ran into 00 Raiser is either A) dead, B) vaporized or C) ELS.

And I kept overlooking something until a reviewer told me about it.

The _Ptolemaeus_ II would be screwed by Minovsky particles overloading the control circuits.

It happens a lot during the beginning of their use during the UC.

All of the 3.5 Gundams are screwed until they get upgraded with shielded circuits.

00 Raiser is, of course, immune, as it has to deal with two GN drives and since no one knew what the power output would be, but they knew it very, very high, they had to shield the circuits from overload.

So, the Ptolemaeus II lost life support, engine and navigation control and the GN field generator was damaged, so normal missiles could damage the assault carrier.

But don't worry, no one's dead yet.

And in the next chapter, the cursed RGZ-95 ReGZ and Amuro Ray pop up to start kicking ass.

Since this is UC 0092, not February UC 0093, the RX-93 Nu Gundam won't show up for a while.

(6) Next Time, on Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack: When Setsuna joins the battle, he's Celestial Being's only Gundam Meister to be able to fight. But he's up against the legendary Char Aznable, piloting the MSN-04 Sazabi. Can he hold out until the _Ra-Cailum_ gets there?

Ja Ne!


	3. The Nightmare of Solomon

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The year is Universal Century 0092, the date, November 23rd. The beginning of the Second and most famous Neo-Zeon War. When Char Aznable launched an attack on the assault carrier Albion, an unidentified ship appeared and interfered with the attack. The organization Celestial Being would begin an intervention in the Universal Century.

(1) 00-Raiser

(2) Trans-Am Raiser

(3) Masurao

(4) Nightmare

(5) Air Surfing

6) Briefing 3 from _Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War_

(7) Danger Point from _Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory_

(8) Rising Op Stardust from _Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory_

Opening theme: Men of Destiny by MIO (From _Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory_)

MSN-04 Sazabi

(6) "It's another Gundam, Captain, but this one's not falling back like the others!"

Char looked at the evil-looking RWB (Red, White and Blue) Gundam.

"This one's an assault model. And shielded, unlike the other ones."

The twin swords Gundam (as Char coined it) was rushing toward him in general.

"Fuck!"

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

"_Alright, kid, this guy's Char Aznable. If you think you can beat him, quit thinking about it. With the beam interference field gone, his Funnels will rip you a new one. Wait until the _Ra-Cailum_ gets here_!" (1) "Negative. 00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei, will eliminate the target!"

The Stark Jegan pilot, Master Chief Petty Officer Zach Hammond, took off his helmet and groaned in annoyance.

"_Do you know how many people died at Char's hands, thinking they could beat him_?"

"_Let him go. Even if he can't kill him, the kid can give Char one hell of a headache_."

"Are you sure, LT?"

"_Just a feeling. Sometimes I curse my Newtype status_."

Setsuna was wondering what a Newtype was, but right now, he had an enemy to defeat.

Saji was screaming in a combination of pain and terror in the 0-Raiser.

Setsuna almost pitied the boy...Almost.

He simply wasn't cut out to be a MS or MA pilot.

Char's Sazabi swung a beam saber at 00, but the GN Sword II blocked the strike.

"_So, you're the melee unit_?"

"So?"

"_Why do even bother fighting? I will defeat you._"

(5) Setsuna narrowed his eyes and stuck the other GN Sword II into the Sazabi's torso, then kicked the Sazabi away.

He switched the GN Sword II on his right to gun mode.

After the Sazabi was far enough away, (50 meters or so) Setsuna fired.

The explosion ripped the Sazabi in half, but that wasn't the problem.

The melee Gundam pilot didn't hit the cockpit.

"_Funnels_!"

The barrel-shaped devices launched, and went after 00 Raiser.

"_No_!"

The Gundam Mk II rammed into 00 Raiser, protecting the MS from damage, but the backpack was damaged.

"_Fuck me! Target the head_!"

RX-178PT Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type

(8) Ron cursed as the Gundam Mk II's backpack (and most of the verniers) were destroyed.

"Fuck!"

Then he saw a GNXIII, still intact, minus the cockpit.

"Worth a shot."

Using what was left of the thrusters, he guided the Gundam Mk II toward the GNXIII and stripped off the backpack. It looked like it could be fit to the Mk II.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, ne?"

The GN Tau drive started up, and as he thought that the cone was a powerful thruster, poured helium3 into the GN drive without knowing it.

Then he started it up.

Red-orange GN particles were spewed out, then they changed from red-orange into a greener hue.

"What the hell? Oh, fuck it. Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type, engaging!"

ESF/A-LAWS Task Force Kappa 2

(3) "Ma'am, we cannot engage that fleet!"

"Fire on them with GN missiles and the main cannons! Launch Mobile Suits and flank that Celestial Being ship! Capture it!"

"But that assault carrier-"

"Do it!"

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

(4) The Sazabi had retreated to the _Rewloola_, and now Setsuna was dealing with a trio of Jagd-Dogas.

Saji was finally saying 'screw it', and spamming GN missiles at the Jagd-Dogas.

Then he got a missile warning. "GN missiles!"

The Gundams (and GN Archer) opened fire on the missiles, but it seemed that they would hit the _Albion_.

Then the GN flak guns on the _Ptolemaeus_ II opened up on the missiles.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega! Are you alright?"

"_We're alive, but the ship isn't going to survive anymore hits like that_!"

"_This is the_ Albion! Ptolemaeus, _give us covering fire! We'll engage the enemy fleet_!"

"_We'll engage them alongside you, Captain_."

Then the Gundam Mk II appeared, this time with an actual GN drive.

"Albion,_ this is Lieutenant Pinkerton! Three MSs from 4 'o'clock high_!"

The GNZ-003 Gadessa, GNZ-005 Garazzo and GNZ-007 Gaddess appeared on Setsuna's E-sensor.

"Of all the times..."

"_I'll handle them_!"

The Gundam Mk II flew toward them, and Setsuna tried to go after him.

"_No, these guys are after the 00! Do not let them get it_!"

Then a voice similar to the Mk II's pilot, but different, gave the entire Neo-Zeon force an excuse to run.

"_May I_?"

(4) "_Oh, sure, go ahead, Gato_."

The Federation pilots screamed in terror.

"_OH, SHIT! NOT HIM_!"

"Who?"

"_That's the Nightmare! You don't know about him_?"

"00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei, engaging!"

"_No!"_

The Gundam was already on it's way.

"_Idiot!"_

With the Innovators (More like pitiable fools)

"_One Gundam-type unit, three times faster then the others_."

"_Lightly armed, nothing to worry about, even with these Minovsky particles screwing up our escorts_."

Then the Gundam pointed a rifle at them.

"I've got a bad feeling about that gun."

(7) "_It can't do shit at this ran_-"

A shot from the weapon nearly hit the Gaddess, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that the shot ripped the Gaddess apart...from 25 meters away from the MS!

The escape pod survived somehow, but the massive power of that beam rifle scared the living shit out of everyone of them, even the stoic Bring Stabity.

"_Holy shit_!"

"Ribbons, if you're seeing this, we need backup!"

"_Hiling, use the GN Mega Launcher and destroy it_!"

The Garazzo fired at it, but the shield protected the Gundam from damage.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"_For the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon. For the success of Operation Stardust! Solomon! I have returned_!"

For some reason, that scared the _shit_ out of the Innovades.

"Who are you, bastard?"

RX-178PT Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type

(7) Anavel Gato was having the time of his life.

After ramming his AMX-002 Neue Ziel into a Salamis Kai-Class light cruiser in 0083, he found himself in the cockpit of a YRGM-79R GM II.

After that, he and the pilot met and spoke to one another in a section of his host's mind. Ron and Gato quickly learned to get along, and made sure they kept away from any front line combat until the First Neo-Zeon War, where Ron, and sometimes Gato, piloted the RX-178-02 and eventually a captured AMX-004 Qubeley Mk II (after both discovered that Ron was a Newtype, and a damned strong one) ripped the shit out of Axis Zeon forces.

Of course, Ron hadn't been promoted in 6 fucking years because of that.

"Are you done yet?"

"_No, Gato, I'm nowhere close, as you're using my other arm_!"

Ron was creating a program that would generate a protective field using the GN drive.

But as Gato was piloting the Mk II with his other hand, it was slow going.

"_Almost done_!"

"Hurry up! They've got a huge energy cannon pointed at us!"

"_Got it_!"

The GN Mega Launcher fired, and Ron prayed that his 'GN field' worked.

GNZ-003 Gadessa

(7)"GN Mega Launcher, firing!"

The orange beam hit the Gundam Mk II, but the beam was defused.

"What the hell?"

It was a GN field!

"_Seems that the I-field and that GN field worked. It seems you need better weapons then that High Mega Cannon_."

Hiling was pissed.

This...this HUMAN was toying with her!

"Who the fuck are you?"

The chuckle disturbed the Innovade.

"_Me? My friend here calls me Gato. My family call me Anavel. My friends and foes call me_..."

The Gundam Mk II rushed at them.

"_The Nightmare of Solomon_!"

Hiling fired her GN Gatling cannon at the Mk II, but the shield blocked the beams.

Bring engaged, but a beam saber cut off the left arm of his Garazzo.

"_I am Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato, formally of the Principality of Zeon Space Forces, now of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell anti-Federal group hunting organization. I am your worst nightmare, and it's appropriate, as we are in my Sea_."

"Your...sea?"

"_My home! The Sea of Solomon_!"

Hiling was scared now.

This guy was better then them _and_ this was his home turf.

"Oh, fuck me!"

"_Time to end you both_!"

FANFICTION! I HAVE RETURNED!

I watched Gundam 0083 for 6 hours, and started up a few pages for the Gundam Fan Wiki. For those who want to see what the Morgan more or less looks like and other information.

Enjoy!

Next Time on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: The Nightmare of Solomon, Anavel Gato, has returned from the dead to deal with the so-called Innovators. As Setsuna learns and fights, they discover what is happening to him as the _Ra-Cailum_ arrives. But what brought Celestial Being to the Universal Century?

Ja Ne!


	4. The Crimson Lightning

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The year is Universal Century 0092, the date, November 23rd. When the Nightmare of Solomon appeared, this time in the body of Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton, shockwaves of fear rocketed through the people around them. Now the Innovators will learn the fear that blankets Anavel Gato.

(1) Masurao

(2) The Master from Code Geass

(3) Prelude to War from Battlestar Galactica (It's just that awesome)

(4) Union

(5) Mobile Suit

Opening theme: Closed world by The Back Horn (From _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_)

April 9th, Universal Century 0083

Gato woke up in a cockpit.

It wasn't the Neue Ziel's, because he rammed it into a Salamis Kai-Class cruiser.

"What the hell just happened?"

Gato turned his head.

He was in the cockpit of an RGM-79!

A Federation MS!

"What the fuck?"

He looked behind the seat, wondering where that voice came from.

Present Day: November 23rd, Universal Century 0092

(1) Gato kicked the Mk II into overdrive, much as he did during the Neo-Zeon War 4 years ago.

His first target would be the stupid bitch who fired at him.

The Gadessa drew a beam saber, but the Mk II was faster. It hacked off the arm, and when Hiling tried to eject, he grabbed the escape pod.

Using the razor edge of the shield, he ripped off the GN Tau drive.

"I claim your Mobile Suit as my trophy, and you as my prisoner."

The woman-or rather, girl, as she looked too young to be a pilot-was screaming in fear.

This human had defeated her.

What would he do next?

'Gato, to your left!'

The Nightmare spun the Mk II's beam saber into the path of the Garazzo's GN beam claws. "Is that the best you can do, boy?"

The Innovade was enraged by this human, and decided to cut him down.

The former Zeon ace, however, had other ideas.

He pulled out another beam saber and cut off the Garazzo's left arm before he could activate its' GN beam claws.

"_What the_?"

"Please. You're a novice. Your systems are advanced, yes, but your skill and armor leave much to be desired."

He wasn't connected to Veda!

"Shit."

The Nightmare smirked, and cut off the other arm quickly. He then stabbed at the cockpit. Bring Stabity was dead.

This human was evil.

"_Lieutenant Commander_!"

Gato looked at the image on the screen.

The Albion's crew called Ron and Gato by their ranks (Ron, Lieutenant; Gato, Lieutenant Commander) to differentiate the two.

"What is it?"

"_Another enemy Mobile Suit, 20 KM out_!"

"I'll handle it. Our Celestial Being friends need a break. Let them dock with the _Albion_. And fix the damage to their Gundams."

He flew toward the new, unidentified Mobile Suit.

"Well, Ron, I should thank you for this."

MSC-07 _Albion_

(5) The Gundam Meister climbed out of their machines as two more Jegans launched.

"Damn, look at that!"

The _Ptolemaeus_ II was heavily damaged, as the upper starboard wing was gone, the bridge destroyed, and most of the hull was battered, dented and scarred by Minovsky beam weapons and missiles. It would be a miracle to repair it. Setsuna was watching the crew open Seravee's cockpit and get Tieria out.

"Fuck me! The cockpit's fried!"

"Just get the pilot out! Worry about the cockpit later!"

"Look, Ron's kicking ass!"

"That's not Ron! His style's different! That's Gato!"

"Shit! The Nightmare of Solomon?"

Allelujah and Marie floated over.

"Is he a supersoldier?"

"What, him? Hell no; he's a Newtype with another mind in his head. Creepy tale."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, it a long story."

April 9th, Universal Century 0083

Ron hacked a Gelgoog in half, then used the YRGM-79R GM II's beam rifle to destroy a Rick Dom. Then he blacked out.

(2) "What the hell just happened?"

Ron was inside a room with a picture of his least favorite Zabi: Gihren Zabi.

"What the fuck?"

Then he saw the one man he didn't want to see: Anavel Gato.

"Ah, fuck me."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You won't like it."

"Answer me!"

"Warrant Officer Ronald Pinkerton, Earth Federation Space Forces."

"Where are we?"

Ron shrugged.

"My head. It seems you're stuck with me."

"What?"

"It seems I'm what's called a Newtype. But we're stuck with one another for life."

"Fuck!"

Ron nodded.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Stuck in another body for life? A pain in the ass. Stuck in the body of a Feddie for the rest of his life?"

"I know: God fucking hate us."

Near the end of the Gryps Conflict

Ron hopped into what would eventually become his signature MS: the RX-178 Gundam Mk II, Unit 4, the one given to the Earth Federation Armed Forces by the Titans.

"So, why are we heading to Anaheim Electronics again?"

"Don't like Anaheim much, do you? Oh, wait, it's the other way around. You DID steal the RX-78GP02A."

"Shut up."

"It IS the truth. And we're picking up that new cockpit for the Mk II."

Gato was silent.

"The Psycommu cockpit?"

"Oh. That."

"Stealing that from Axis was a 100% total whore. And that's all you have to say?"

"Look, I'm not the Newtype here."

"Technically, you ARE. You're in MY body, and I'm a Newtype. Which makes you one, too!"

"Just get it over with, Pinkerton."

Present Day: November 24th, 0100 Hours, Universal Century 0092

(3) After the crew explained just what a Newtype was (using terms from the Flanagan Institute) and telling the Meisters what happened during the Wars, Setsuna got a vision.

He was in space, watching a battle between the Mk II and a group of GNXIIIs and an Ahead.

"_You said ONE MS! __**THERE'S 6 OF THEM**_!"

"_Look, those particles they emit are screwing with our sensors! Just kill them_!"

"_I'll pull out my secret weapon_!"

"_Oh, no. Not that thing. That thing is EVIL_."

The voice of the pilot chuckled.

"_That's the idea_."

The MK II pulled out what looked like an MS-sized Gatling gun.

The barrels spun up, and started firing green bolts.

"_HOLY SHIT_!"

"_RUN_!"

While amusing as all hell, it was scary.

"Setsuna?"

"What...just happened?"

"Oh, boy."

"_This is the bridge. SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_ has entered the area_."

Then Ron's voice echoed through the hanger.

"_About FUCKING time_!"

On a nearby screen, Ron had switched to the weapon he called Kenny: a beam magnum.

Setsuna got to a Jegan (00 Raiser was locked down) and hijacked it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping him."

He took off.

RX-178PT Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type

"Surrender, assholes, or feel the wrath of Kenny!"

"_Kenny_? You named the beam magnum _Kenny_?"

Ron smirked.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just weird."

"_You've got another MS inbound_."

"Don't you mean '_group_'?"

The operator on the _Albion_ shook her head.

"_Jamming's clear. One Mobile Suit, three times faster then the others_."

Ron and Gato hated that number.

"Three. Why is it always _three_?"

Then he was contacted by Setsuna...who was piloting a Jegan.

"What the hell are you doing in a Jegan?"

"_You're up against A-LAWS. You need my help_."

The Gundam Meister fired at a GNXIII, and it exploded in a ball of fire.

"_GUNDAM_!"

The GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron attacked the Mk II, followed by a group of Funnels.

"Not these things again!"

They knew these Funnels all too well.

"Ple 12! Where are you?"

Then a new Neo-Zeon MS rushed the Mk II.

"That's not the Quin-Mantha."

"_NZ-666 Kshatriya. I'm not pleased to see you again, Pinkerton_."

"So it _is_ you!"

The Mk II drew a beam saber and parried the strike from the Kshatriya.

"Ple 12. I thought I killed you."

"_I actually wish you did. You don't want to know what happened to me after the First Neo-Zeon War_." "Indulge me! Bits!"

The Gundam launched the Psycommu weapons, and and backed away.

The Ahead Smultron and the Kshatriya rushed the Gundam Mk II.

Setsuna drew the Ahead Smultron away.

But he didn't have experience with the 360-degree screen system.

He wasn't used to it, and thus, was having a hard time.

"Now, where have been these last few years?"

"_Slavery_."

"Oh, working hard labor, were we?"

Ple 12, or rather, Marida Cruz, growled in anger.

"_I WAS FORCED TO WORK AS A SEX SLAVE, YOU ASS_!"

He started to feel pity for the young woman.

He actually liked Ple 12.

Gato had teased him about it, calling him an idiot at times, but Ron retorted that she was cloned and aged quickly for combat.

"I wish that had never happened to you. And I am sorry I said that. I didn't know. But if you engage me now, I will beat you."

Ron had discovered a hidden program in the GN drive, and this was the perfect time to use it. It was called Translucent Amplification or Trans-Am for short.

"_Fine, Pinkerton. At least we get to finish our little duel_."

Then a red-orange beam hit the Mk II's shield.

(4) Both looked up and saw another GN Tau drive-powered MS, styled in Samurai armor.

"_Well, isn't this perfect. A new Gundam. And one almost as powerful as the Twin Drive unit. I, Graham Aker, the Samurai of A-LAWS, challenge you_!"

On a private channel, Ron and Marida talked to one another.

"_I'd rather have you die at my hands then his_."

The Federation pilot chuckled.

"Agreed. And it looks like that Gundam obsessed bitch is after me. Two on two seems fair."

"_I'll handle the other unit. After this_-"

"We're back to killing one another. I know."

He turned to face Graham.

"I accept!"

"_Good_!"

A battle royale between the Kshatriya, Gundam Mk II, Ahead Smultron and Masurao!

And before you ask, I know the Masurao didn't pop up until a number of episodes later, but it wouldn't take much to add a Flag's limbs to an experimental unit.

Thus, Graham Aker appears here.

And Setsuna's vision? That means his Innovator powers have started to appear, but that also means he's turning into a Newtype as well: the perfect ambassador for the Universal Century and Anno Domini.

Next Time, on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: The A-LAWS and Neo-Zeon regroup, and launch an attack on Londo Bell. But when the _Ra-Cailum_ and a number of _Magellan Kai_-Class battleships arrive, they must rethink their strategy. And when the White Devil himself engages Mr. Bushido, with the cursed RGZ-88 ReGZ, nothing ends well for anyone.

As for the _Magellan Kai_-Class battleship, it's a _Magellan_ with an extended aft section to carry 15 RGM-89 Jegans and RGM-86R GM IIIs and _Argama_-style catapults.

Ja Ne!


	5. The Black King

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The year is Universal Century 0092, the date, November 24th. The Flag Fighter, Graham Aker, seeks to fight the Gundams. What he does not know is that he will have a Gundam for himself.

(1) E.F.S.F

(2) WTF? BOOM!

(3) Unicorn

(4) Funnel Hack

(5) Recover

Opening theme: Closed world by The Back Horn (From _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_)

RGM-89 Jegan

Setsuna was used to a melee-MS, not a general purpose unit like the Jegan.

Still, give him a beam saber and heads will roll.

"Damned Gundam!"

And the girl couldn't tell the difference between a Gundam and a Gundam-lookalike to save her life.

Still, the 360-degree cockpit was a good design.

He liked it.

Ron, not so much.

"_I FUCKING HATE THIS COCKPIT_!"

Then the quad-wing MS, the NZ-666 Kshatriya, engaged the Ahead Smultron.

"Make sure that Pinkerton stays alive! I...have something I need to tell him."

Then a group of Neo-Zeon and A-LAWS MSs attacked the Jegan.

(4)Setsuna's eyes flashed, and the Jagd-Dogas launched their Funnels.

But they attacked the Neo-Zeon forces.

"What the hell? Funnels!"

They didn't answer, but they continued to attack the Jagd-Dogas.

(2) "_Oh_, shit!"

"_Run_!"

RX-178PT Gundam Mk II Psycommu Test Type

(5)Ron pulled a series of flips (AN: think Heavyarms) while avoiding the GN beam sabers of the GNX-U02 Masurao.

He deflected the right short saber (a Wakizashi, if he wasn't mistaken) with the shield, and damaged the handle.

The left one (a Katana) cut off the left arm, and stole the left beam saber from the Mk II.

Ron kicked the katana out of Graham's hands and used the weapon as his own.

"Bastard! Do all you seek is victory?"

"What else is there?"

"Living, dumbass!"

He hacked off the Masurao's right leg, and Graham thrust at the Mk II's head.

The beam saber took it clean off. Ron cut off the Masurao's in reply. "You're a fool, Gundam!"

"And so are you, you Samurai-obsessed bastard!"

Both rushed to impale the other.

Ron's GN Katana nearly hit the cockpit. (2)

Graham's new Minovsky beam saber was millimeters from breaching the cockpit.

Neither GN drive nor Minovsky reactor were damaged, but the two MSs were almost destroyed.

"You fight well, Gundam. We'll meet again."

An Ahead dragged the Masurao back to the nearby Baikal-Class cruiser.

"Bastard!"

Gato tried to make the Mk II move.

NZ-666 Kshatriya

Marida looked at the Mk II's wreckage.

"You bastard! If you died on me, I'll bring you back and kill again!"

"GUNDAM!"

Marida was pissed. Ronald Pinkerton, the only man who understood her, was dead, and she wanted the bastard who killed him dead.

But, for now, this stupid bitch was her target.

(3) "FUNNELS!" (AN: Two words: Royally fucked)

24 funnels launched, and their target: the GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron.

They opened fire, and the Ahead Smultron had to move quickly: not what it was designed to do.

The Mobile Suit was shredded, and only two things were left: the GN Tau drive and the cockpit, which was on it's way to the Ra-Cailum.

She took the drive and headed toward the Rewloola.

"You'll never know how I feel about you now, you idiot. Kshatriya, returning to base."

SCVA-77 Ra-Cailum

"RGZ-91 ReGZ, launching. RGM-89 Jegan Team, launching."

The Ra-Cailum, first of her class and commanded by the legendary Bright Noa, was nearing the area where the Albion engaged a Neo-Zeon force and an unidentified fleet.

"Ra-Cailum, we need you to recover the Gundam Mk II. It engaged an enemy target, but we've lost contact."

"Amuro Ray's already out there. He'll find the Mk II."

"Enemy forces are retreating. Guess the Magellan Kais scared the shit out of them."

While the older Magellan-Class battleships in the EFSF were next to useless, the newer and better Magellan Kai-Class had catapults, a huge hanger, superior weapons systems, faster engines and 3 Minovsky-Ionesco Reactors.

In short, it was a match for the newer, but harder to produce Ra-Cailum-Class.

"I've found the Mk II."

SCBB-01A King George V

"We have the Lieutenant's back-up unit. Plus, the bastard's been promoted 3 ranks."

"2 ranks, Commander. The other one's going to Gato."

"Promoting the Nightmare of Solomon? That's-"

"Do you know what they call Mr. Pinkerton?"

"No."

"The Second Nightmare of Solomon. He used Gato's knowledge of Solomon to massacre almost one hundred MSs in the First Neo-Zeon War. He had an out-of-date unit, the RX-178 Gundam Mk II, and he slaughtered them. When he updated the Mk II into the Psycommu Test Type, I shit my pants."

Clovis looked at his superior.

"Sir?"

"I was being literal. I know what Newtypes can do: I did serve at Solomon when Lalah Sune attacked and destroyed a large number of our ships."

"I see."

"Don't worry. My brother and his squad are going to be under his personal command."

"The 8457th?"

Clovis had a right to be surprised.

The 8457th-the Black Knights-were the most experienced MS Team in the Earth Federation Armed Forces: they fought at Jaburo, Solomon, A Bao A Qu, Operation Stardust, the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo-Zeon War!

From GMs to Hizacks to new Jegans, they used any MS they could get their hands on. And they were made deadlier.

The command unit was the last RX-178 Gundam Mk II, #5 (this one was never used, as MS development was too fast for the Mk II) and it was still wearing Titans colors.

"This should be good."

SCBB-02A _Hood_

"Alright people. I am no longer your commander."

The words that came from Lelouch vi Britannia's mouth were damn near unholy.

He'd commanded them since Jaburo!

The words 'outrage' and 'Lynching' were useless to describe their feelings.

"Who's the asshole who demoted you?"

"I wasn't demoted, Kallen. Merely outranked by our new superior: Commander Ronald Pinkerton."

"Commander? I thought he was a Lieutenant?"

"Promoted two ranks. 'Combat performance during the First Neo-Zeon War', they call it. Still, he's given us a mission."

Tamaki and Todo were curious.

"Mission?"

"He's picked up six people, all piloting either Gundams or support units for them. And they suck. We are going to make them not suck."

Kallen Kozuki smirked.

"My Guren Hizack is ready!"

Cornelia li Britannia, Lelouch's older cousin, chuckled.

"Looks like my Gloucester GM is going to maim a few Gundams."

"Hold it, people! This is a training exercise, not a battle! Get your MSs ready."

MSC-06 _Albion_

"_Alright, Meisters, your CO's put you under my command until your ship's been repaired." _

"_Due to the damage she took, I'm surprised she's still afloat." _

"_Shut it, Gato. As your Gundams now have Minovsky shielded tech, you're going on a training exercise with the 8457th." _

_Gato laughed. _

"_In short, pack your diapers! Not even I was able to beat their commander!" _

"_I was." _

"_In what, Pinkerton?" _

"_A Zaku I." _

_Gato gaped. _

"_OK, it seems I owe you an apology. You are as good as I am." _

"_We aren't easy to beat." _

"_You got your asses handed to you by the Neo-Zeon cockbites! Once I get my new MS, you're all fucked_." Tieria looked at Ron/Gato.

"_We'll see about that. Tieria Arde, Seravee, launching!" _

"_Lockon Stratos, Cherudim, targeted and firing!" _

"_Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries, Archer Arios, taking off_!"

"00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad, launching!"

Ron's replacement MS was on the catapult.

"_Ronald Pinkerton, Anavel Gato, RX-78-1 Proto-Gundam, I'm launching out_!"

The RX-78-1, or Dash One Gundam, was the absolute first Gundam-type MS built, and Ron was honored to pilot Unit 1, the first Gundam.

"_So, who are we facing_?"

(1) Beams and bullets missed the Gundams.

"_What the_?"

A full squadron of 36 Mobile Suits, led by an RX-178 Gundam Mk II, were heading for them.

"_8457__th__ Black Knights! Your first orders are_..."

They prepped for a fight.

"_Make these guys learn how we Feddies fight_!"

Ron fell into formation with the Black Knights and drew a beam saber.

"_RX-78-1 Proto-Gundam, ready!"_

"_RX-178 Gundam Mk II, ready!" _

"_RMS-106RL Guren Hizack, ready!" RMS-179G Gloucester GM, ready!" "MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki Plus, ready_!"

"_Black Knights, engage_!"

A-LAWS _Baikal_-Class warship _Akhenaten_

(1, cont.) "We recovered this from the asteroid belt. And as you hate the Gundams more then anyone else-"

"Not hate. It is destiny that forces me to fight the Gundams. And this Gundam Mk II...I wish to fight it."

"We recovered this."

It was a Mobile Suit.

"The OS calls it the RX-178, Unit 2."

It was it.

"Gundam Mk II!"

I never knew what happened to Units 2 and 3, so Graham gets one.

And as for why Code Geass characters are here, well, it is 5 months before the events of Char's Counterattack.

Why not?

And it seems no have noticed the titles of the chapters. They're named after aces of the One Year War.

Next Time, on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: Mr. Bushido modifies Unit 2, while in the meantime, Celestial Being is brought to it's knees by the elite 8457th Mobile Suit Squadron: the so-called Order of the Black Knights. Can they defeat ones with thirty years of battle experience under their belts, or will the Gundams be defeated like everyone else in their way?

Ja Ne!


	6. The Flag Fighter

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The 8457th Squadron, otherwise known as the Order of the Black Knights, was the oldest Mobile Suit Team, sans the 10th Autonomous Corps, or _White Base_ Team, in the EFSF. They had fought in the worst wars in human history, and suffered almost no losses to Zeon, the Delaz Fleet, the Titans, the AEUG or either Neo-Zeon force. Now Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters face both them and Commander Ronald Pinkerton in Gundam Unit 1.

(1) E.F.S.F

(2) Laplace

(3) Counterattack

(4) Mobile Suit

(5) Recover

Opening theme: Kaidoku Funou (From _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_)

Area near MSC-07 Albion

4 on 37 were anything but good odds, but against the Black Knights and Commander Pinkerton was even worse.

They were basically unbeatable.

Still, if they could beat them, that would knock their egos down a few pegs.

"_Engage_!"

The Black Knights split up, with the Mk II and Proto-Gundam attacking 00 Raiser.

"_Setsuna_!"

Funnel beam rounds missed Cherudim, but the AMX-005D Qubeley Mk II Kai pulled out it's beam sabers and attacked at point-blank range.

(3) Lockon pulled out the GN Pistols and switched them to hatchet mode.

"And who the hell are you?"

"_Just one of the Black Knights' resident Newtypes! Just call me...Mao_!"

Two MS-09REF Rick Doms fired beam rounds from their bazookas at Seravee, while two more and an AMX-009 Dreissen attacked with their heat sabers.

"_Damn it_!"

Archer Arios was under attack by a huge number of the most common Black Knight MS-the RGM-89 Jegan-and the MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki Plus.

The Hyaku Shiki Plus was not the original Hyaku Shiki upgraded, but a new-build MS.

In fact, if it weren't for the fact that it was developed from the Hyaku Shiki, it would be called the Delta Gundam. (AN: Yes, the Hyaku Shiki was developed from the MSN-001 Delta Gundam, and the Hyaku Shiki Plus is basically the Delta Gundam with the Delta Gundam's and the ReZEL's weapons)

The two MSs split off, and Arios engaged the Hyaku Shiki Plus.

As the HSP was a masterpiece 10 years in the making and Arios was just a development of Kyrios...it was like going up against the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam in the MSA-005 Methuss.

No fucking contest.

(4) Allelujah was screwed from millisecond one.

Not only was the Arios Gundam outclassed, so was it's pilot.

Shinichiro Tamaki was one of the best MS pilots in the EFSF, but one of the lower ones in the Black Knights.

Hence, why he was piloting the HSP rather then a Jegan: harder to break.

In fact, Lelouch didn't want Tamaki anywhere near a Jegan, GM III or Hizack ever again due to the fact that everything that he'd piloted blew up within a month: his first GM, at the hands of Char Aznable, a GM cannon, at the hands of Anavel Gato, a Hizack at the hands of the Zeta Gundam and finally a GM III at the hands of the AMX-004 Qubeley.

So when Lelouch finally got pissed (in the long history of the Black Knights, their Canadian-American-or Spacenoid, as his mother was of American decent-commander had never raised his voice) the conversation was one the universe, nay, universes would never forget.

December 27th, Universal Century 0088

(1) Kallen Kozuki was getting ready for her date with Lelouch. (despite their relationship, she was high-ranking due to her skill, not because she was Lelouch's girlfriend)

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME, TAMAKI!"

"Uh-oh."

"B-b-b-but, Zero!"

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE ONE OF THE WORST PILOTS I KNOW! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO BEAT THE REST OF THE EFSF, BUT IF YOU FACED KALLEN, YOU WOULD LOSE!"

The ENTIRE base could hear him, but that did not matter.

"I am extremely angry, Tamaki. But perhaps you need a different type of MS. Anaheim's pushing me to test out a new MS, but I like the Mk II. So I'm giving it to you."

"The Jegan? But isn't Londo Bell already doing that?"

"_We're_ testing it, too, you idiot."

He was still pissed, but both Kallen and Tamaki knew he cared.

Otherwise, he would be in an airlock on a one-way trip to the space buzzards.

"You, on the other hand, are the bain of mass-production MSs. As such, we need to give you a custom model."

Tamaki's expression was priceless.

"The MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki Plus is yours. Don't fuck this up, Tamaki."

November 29th, Universal Century 0092

Tamaki proved his worth in the Hyaku Shiki Plus, and now he was kicking Allelujah's ass.

"_Shit_!"

(2) "_Allelujah_!"

A RGM-89 Jegan kicked the GN Archer away, and shot at it, taking off the right leg. 00 Raiser tried to come to their rescue, but the Proto-Gundam ripped off the left leg (carbon is normally brittle as fuck, and all you need to do is fire a few 60mms into it to weaken it, and in this case, it took a lot of 60mm rounds) and kicked the Gundam into a swarm of customized Hizacks, Jegans and GMs.

Using Heat Hawks, Heat Sabers and beam sabers, they ripped 00 Raiser to pieces.

The final MS to deliver the coup de grace was the RGM-79RG Gloucester GM, piloted by Lelouch's elder cousin, Cornelia li Britannia.

Her huge lance pierced 00 Raiser's frame, ripping the prototype Gundam apart without killing either pilot.

They were playing for keeps, and they were the best.

The real plan was to upgrade the Gundams after kicking their asses with Gundanium alloy, but it looked like they would need to be completely rebuilt.

"Setsuna!"

The Rick Doms and Dreissen had almost destroyed Seravee, and Seraphim was deployed.

Still, against the Doms, Tieria was screwed.

"_Holy Swords, take that thing out_!"

"_Roger_!"

Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe and Kyoshiro Todo were five of the elite pilots in the Black Knights, second only to Kallen and Lelouch.

The Doms they used were 13 years old, and were supposed to be used by Ramba Ral, but they stole said MSs, and used them in the OYW.

Todo's was destroyed, and he stole an AMX-009 Dreissen from Axis Zeon in return.

After heavy fighting, all five Doms and Dreissen were damaged beyond repair, but Seraphim was crippled/destroyed.

The GN drive and Tieria, on the other hand, were fine.

The last ones to go were GN Archer and Arios.

As Lelouch was dealing with Allelujah, he was (figuratively speaking) dead.

Marie and GN Archer were taken out by the RMS-106RL Guren Hizack, but both were damaged badly.

Hell, every MS other then the Proto-Gundam, Hyaku Shiki Plus and Gundam Mk II were damaged beyond repair in some way or another.

"_You rely too much on the machine! Hone your skills_!"

MSC-07 Albion

"_Celestial Being Gundams have been destroyed. All surviving Mobile Suits, RTB_."

The former crew of the _Ptolemaeus_ II watched as their Gundams were dragged in, piece by piece.

"The 8457th doesn't throw their punches, do they? They wiped the floor with your pilots."

"Wiped? This was a training exercise!"

"The Earth Federation does the same thing, Captain. The Black Knights just take it a few steps further. Don't worry. We'll repair your Gundams, and they'll be stronger for it. Gundanium works wonders on Mobile Suits."

Sumeragi remembered something.

"If you're upgrading our Gundams, we might as well share technology."

"Sumeragi, are you insane?"

"3rd Generation Gundams. We'll give you the data to create their technology. In exchange, this Gundanium alloy..."

Synapse nodded.

"We'll get you the specs on the alloy. And make sure this information doesn't go to Anaheim. Buzzards like them should be shot." "'Buzzards'?"

"They sold those Geara-Dogas to Neo-Zeon. They built the Sazabi. Thanks to this, however, the new SNRI will build our GN drives and your new Gundams."

"Right."

Baikal-Class warship _Akhenaten_

"RX-178GN Masurao Gundam. Our first actual Gundam other then the one we captured 4 years ago. This area is littered with old ships. Thankfully we were able to repair most of them."

_Musais_, old _Magellans_, _Salamis_ and even a _Gwazine_-class battleship were now in A-LAWS service.

"_Attention all A-LAWS personnel, this is Colonel Mannequin. We will now engage the Londo Bell task force with our new fleet. After the Ouroboros fires its' mega particle cannon, we will enter enemy airspace at flank speed. Deliver victory to A-LAWS this day_."

The _Gwazine_-Class Ouroboros opened fire, and Graham got into the Masurao Gundam.

"Masurao Gundam, Mr. Bushido, launching!"

The Gundam launched, and the differences between the normal Mk II and the Masurao Gundam were obvious.

Most of the Masurao's equipment were attached to the Mk II's frame, and now it was more powerful then ever.

MSC-07 Albion

(5) A mega particle cannon shot barely missed the small task force.

"Ok, I know that was from a fucking _Gwazine_-Class."

Sumeragi looked at Ron.

"You can ID a ship through _weapons fire_?"

"It's a acquired skill. And no one uses _Gwazine_-Class battleships anymore. Status on the Gundams!"

"_We may be good, but not _that_ good_!"

"The _other_ Gundams, you idiot!"

"_Reactors and circuits installed! GN drives online_!"

"Good. The Mk II?"

"_Ready_!"

"The Black Knights can use Jegans. We're launching out!"

Ending theme: Kylee - Everlasting

The Black Knights kicked the Meister's asses, but lost all of their MSs in the process.

And now they're forced to use the 3rd Generation Gundams, refit with Minovsky reactors and shielded circuits. Still, if the Mk II could kick A-LAWS' asses using a GN drive and Minovsky reactor, the 3rd Gen Gundams will rip them apart.

And I finally watched the English dub of Awakening of the Trailblazer a few days ago, so I may rip a few ideas from it. Plus I'm thinking of a _Code Geass/StarCraft _crossover. It just...fits perfectly.

Next Time on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: A-LAWS are attacking once again, with the Gundam Mk II Unit 2 leading the attack. When Ribbons Almark finally loses patience, he launches in the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin. Louise and Saji meet once more, and Kati Mannequin will be shown what on-the-fly tactics can do to plans marked out hours in advance. But why are they in the Universal Century? Who brought them here? Who will survive?

Ja Ne!


	7. The Immortal Colasour

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

In UC 0083, three Mobile Suits were created: RX-78GP01fb Gundam Zephyranthes Full Vernian, (screw everyone: if the official dub says Vernian, so do I!) RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis and RX-78GP03S Dendrobium Stamen Gundam. After Operation Stardust, the GDP was shut down and all data erased. However, the Mobile Suits still exist.

(1) E.F.S.F

(2) Red vs. Blue

(3) Assault Waves

(4) Mobile Suit

(5) Delaz Fleet

Opening theme: The Winner (From _Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory_)

Area near MSC-07 _Albion_

(3) GN-001M Gundam Exia was an upgraded version of the GN-001R Exia Repair, using a Minovsky reactor and a GN drive.

In short?

If the Grim Reaper had an MS, it would be the Minovsky Exia.

"TOO FAST!"

If Setsuna wasn't shitting his pants before, (Inertial dampening or not, you would feel the exhilaration) he was now!

GNXIIIs, Aheads, Hizacks and GM IIs were being cut down faster then Saberfish fighters in the One Year War by Zaku IIs.

GN-002M Dynames and GN-005M Virtue were ripping the ones Setsuna didn't get (which was a lot, due to his inexperience with anything as fast as the Minovsky Exia) to pieces.

"_Hey, jackasses! Leave_ some _of them intact! I want those GN Tau drives_!"

"_We're_ trying!"

"_Set the damn weapons to level 1_!"

"On it!"

(4) GN-003M Kyrios, built from spare parts and fit with a Minovsky reactor, was doing what it did best: scare the living fuck out of the enemy.

Marie was in a Jegan, hanging onto the Kyrios.

"_Don't even think of hurting Allelujah_!"

Both Gundam Mk IIs impaled a trio of Aheads' cockpits, and Ron's unit was rushed by what looked to be another Gundam Mk II.

"We're on even ground now, Gundam!"

"You _again? Will you fuck off_?"

"_Never_!"

The Solomon Sea was a battlefield once again.

And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Nothing.

CBS_ Celestial Being_

(1) Ribbons was pissed off. Again, not easy to do.

"Boss?"

"These humans are pissing me off, Saachez."

"I'll get in Arche and kill them for you."

"No. I will need to deal with these humans myself."

He looked at Ali-Al Saachez.

"But I think you're itching for a fight anyway."

"I'll get Arche. You?"

"Reborns."

Area near MSC-07 Albion

"D'oh!" Graham had kicked Ron's Mk II into an asteroid.

"Ow. Fuck, it's like I landed on a-"

He looked behind him and saw two Mobile Suits.

"Oh. That explains everything."

Then he remembered something.

Or rather, Gato did.

"Oh, _fucking_ A."

They were RX-78GP01fb Gundam Zephyranthes Full Vernian and RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis.

Still intact, too.

And by the look of things, an old _Magellan_-Class battleship's nuclear stores were scattered all to hell on the asteroid.

"_**Fucking A**_!"

GN-001M Gundam Exia

(1) Speedy and powerful as it was, Setsuna could barely handle the damned thing.

He was used to 00 Raiser, which was a bit slower.

The Minovsky reactor was from a damaged Jegan (the MS was trashed, but the reactor was just fine) and was pumping M-particles into the weapons and propulsion systems. As CB's original GN drives were less powerful but didn't need to be refueled every few years, there wasn't a point to make sure that the 3rd Generation Gundams could handle the upgrades that the GN drives got.

However, with a suped-up GN drive and a Minovsky reactor, Exia was barely holding together.

"_Attention assholes_!"

Three Gundams approached from starboard.

"_This is Commander Ronald Pinkerton of the Earth Federation SpecOps Force ECOAS_."

ECOAS stood for Earth Colony Asteroid, but was in fact the remains of the SpecOps part of the Titans. And if Ron served in the Titans, A-LAWS were screwed.

"_I have a_ very, very big _bazooka pointed at your fleet at the moment. Stand down, or I'll fire_!"

"_This is Kati Mannequin, commander of the A-LAWS force you are currently threatening. Why the _hell_ should I surrender to you when we're _winning?"

"_You are an idiot, then. Londo Bell forces, what does RX-78GP02A mean_?"

(5)"_OH, FUCK!_"

Issac was a mess, Kendra and Hammond stopped fighting, and the _Albion_ stopped firing.

"_A detailed explanation to our friends_?"

"_That fucker can't hav_e another _warhead! It only had _one!"

"_I _reloaded_ it. Nuclear weapons are _so_ easy to find around here_.."

The A-LAWS forces stopped fighting.

"_You have a _nuke?"

"_Didn't see that coming, did we? Think fast, because there is no way you can take out me while taking out the _Albion_. It's one option or another: die in nuclear hellfire, die at the hands of Minovsky beam rounds, or surrender. I. Don't. Care_."

He did have a point.

Numbers or not, nukes made losers into winners.

"_Fuck it. We surrender. Getting hit by a nuke isn't fun_."

"_Very good. All A-LAWS MSs, dock with the _Albion_. You are now Prisoners of War. Same with the warships_!"

Setsuna looked at GP02A with dislike.

Nearby

"A-LAWS got beat by some asshole with a nuke, boss."

"In the end, these fools are dead. Shall we?"

MSC-07 Albion and area beyond

(2) "Captain, two heat sources!"

"Neo-Zeon?"

"No, sir! Their speed indicates that they're GNT drive-powered MSs! The lead unit's three times faster then the Gundam Full Vernian!"

Ron's image appeared on screen.

"_The _next_ time someone says three, my _boot's_ going to report up their _ass!"

"_Well, a temperamental man_."

A green haired man appeared beside Ron.

"_Who the hell are_ you?"

"_Ribbons Almark, leader of the Earth Sphere Federation and the Innovators. Your better_."

"_We'll see about that. RX-178PT Gundam Mk II, engaging_!"

"_CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Origin, engaging_." Ribbons disappeared.

"Send out the G-Defenser. Ron'll need it."

The new FX-501GDA G-Defenser Mk II was launched and quickly docked with the Mk II.

The model number was different because the performance was boosted by a factor of four, and this thing could use experimental Fin Funnels.

"_Hey, asshole! Ready to get fucked_?"

Two GN beam rounds missed the Super Gundam Mk II's left wing binder.

"_I'll take that as a no. Funnels_!"

The Fin Funnels took off, and the Super Gundam entered Waverider mode.

It wasn't like the Zeta, as all the Mk II did was stand upright inside the G-Defenser and turn the G-Defenser back into a fighter. (AN: Think the G-Fighter from the original series)

"_Jegan Team, take care of the red one. Reborns is mine_."

The CB Gundams formed up with the Super Gundam.

"_Ok, support always helps_."

The Reborns Gundam Origin was a transforming MS, capable of turning into a Gundam, Guncannon or Guntank. (AN: No other way of putting it)

Against the Super Gundam Mk II, it was an easy foe.

The Super Gundam transformed back into MS mode and locked it's starboard mega particle cannon on the Reborns as it transformed from Guntank to Guncannon mode.

"_Gundam Team, engage_!"

The Super Gundam fired its' mega particle cannon, nearly hitting the Reborns.

It did, however, fry most of its' long range weapons systems.

"_Fangs_!"

The GNW-20000 Arche Gundam launched its' equivalent of Funnels to destroy the Jegans, but they were ready thanks to dealing with Jagd-Dogas and their pain-in-the-ass Funnels.

An oversized Gundam ripoff was nothing.

Issac was on anti-Funnel duty (taking out 50 Funnels on his own on one sortie) so the 8 GN Fangs were nothing.

Reborns changed into Gundam mode, shocking the Meisters, but Ron had fought against captured RX-79Gs in southeast Asia during the First Neo-Zeon War, so he just jumped into the fray.

He holstered the MPCs and pulled out the traditional beam rifle.

"Your Gundams are more fragile then ours. Still, carbon's not the best element to make Mobile Suits out of!"

He fired four beam rounds at both arms, hitting unprotected circuits.

Reborns was useless.

"_Goodbye_, fucktard!"

He used the left beam saber to impale the cockpit. Ribbons was dead. (AN: We all know better)

"_Recover Reborns Gundam ASAP_!"

MSC-07 Albion: brig

Saji walked into Louise's cell. She didn't respond.

"Louise?"

She stared into space.

"It's me, Saji." "Celestial Being bastard."

"I worked at Proud, Louise. I didn't even know Setsuna was a Gundam pilot until he started fighting A-LAWS there."

Louise knew Saji too well.

He never lied.

"Sorry, but..my parents-"

"Celestial Being didn't kill them. The ones that did were the Thrones."

"Thrones?"

"They let me read up on the attack in Spain. Celestial Being wasn't involved, and those guys weren't with Celestial Being proper."

"I think I saw something. Your sister and a man called...Saachez?"

"What?"

"A Middle Eastern man named Ali Al-Saachez. Oh, God. He murdered your sister."

Someone knocked on the door.

It was Setsuna.

"Come in."

He entered.

"Do you know a man named Ali Al-Saachez?"

"He's the bastard that trained me in the KPSA and made me murder my parents." "You were a child soldier?"

"It's...a long story."

"He murdered my sister, and Lockon said he was responsible for killing his family, too."

"Crimes that both he and I will have to pay for in the end. He escaped, but the Londo Bell Mobile Suit pilots destroyed his Fangs. He's helpless against them."

Then Ron walked in.

"Good news! Our friends in the hanger have rebuilt your Gundams! Care to give them a try?"

"Roger."

SCBB-01A _King George V_

Schneizel el Britannia watched as he saw new MSs being put together.

His younger cousin, Clovis la Britannia, was busy being a martinet, micromanaging all the departments on board.

He always did that when he wasn't sure of anything.

"Clovis, stop worrying."

"We've had those back-up units in storage for almost two years! I'm not sure they even work!"

The RX-192 Guren Gundam was finished, and the four RX-165 Gekkas were almost done.

Todo was helping with the RX-165A Zangetsu, an improved Gekka, and Cornelia's RGZ-91 Gloucester was just completed.

"Captain, message from SNRI. 'GNT drive manufacturing tooling up. Upgrades for RX-178 Units 4 and 5 and MSN-00100J expected within 2 days'."

"That fast? SNRI doesn't screw around."

"They aren't Anaheim, sir. They just make weapons for the military, not everyone."

"True. How will we make actual GN drives, though?"

"Helium 3, sir. Inject it into the drive, and you've got a drive that won't ever need refueling. Too bad we have to worry about helium 3 supply, though."

"Don't worry about that, Clovis. We can make helium 3 one day."

One of my reviewers was wondering why _Code Geass_ characters were in the Universal Century.

Well, with most of the UC's aces dead, elsewhere, insane, and not even born yet, I had to pull out something. So, I pulled them out.

Still, almost every non-UC MS is going to get fucked by a UC MS: the CE MSs may or may not be an exception to the rule. I have yet to test that.

And no, _THAB_ doesn't count: the Morgan A is a CE/AD MS. Hybrids always beat normal MSs.

Next Time, on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: Two months into Celestial Being's exile in the Universal Century, Char Aznable declares war on the Earth Federation, with help from a new ally: Ribbons Almark. And more A-LAWS vessels are supporting them. How are they crossing over from the Anno Domini timeline? Will our heroes get home to destroy the horrible weapon known as Memento Mori in time?

Ja Ne!


	8. Wild Bear of Russia

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The date is December 13th, Universal Century 0092. The official declaration of the Second Neo-Zeon War.

(1) Trans-Am Raiser

(2) UC 0096

(3) Decisive Battle

(4) Laplace

Opening theme: Beyond the Time (From _Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_)

MSC-07 _Albion_

(2) "You have got to be kidding me."

Char was on the screen, and both Ron and Gato wanted to rip his head off.

"Level One Battle Stations! He's going to be after us for kicking his ass last month!"

Setsuna, now wearing an EFSF uniform, had read about the 3 Second Warning, and was already in the hanger.

The GN-0000G+GNR-010G 00 Raiser Kai launched, followed by the GN-006G Cherudim Kai and the GN-008G Seravee Kai.

Issac jumped into his new RGM-92GNT Jegan, the newest Jegan type.

It used a newly produced GN Tau drive, but if needed, it could inject h3 into the drive, turning it into a true GN drive.

"Neo-Zeon fleet inbound! 20 ships: the _Rewloola_, 9 _Musaka_-Class...and 10 _Baikal_-Class?"

Ron knew them as A-LAWS cruisers, and he hated their basic design: all they were in his and Gato's eyes were _Magellan_-Class battleships without the huge number of guns.

The _Pegasus_-Class, or rather, the _Albion_-Subclass, was a superior design to both the _Pegasus_ and _Magellan_: faster, no catapult doors that could fail, and had awesome firepower for a ship it's small size. "What the hell? I know we captured all of Mannequin's ships!"

"Maybe the bastards brought in reinforcements."

"I ain't discounting that."

"Get someone in GP02A! I want Char's fleet routed!"

After recovering the GP01fb and GP02A, the two Suits were modified to a higher standard: modern.

And Ron pointed out a hated fact: the Antarctic Treaty was between the Principality of Zeon and the Federation, not Neo-Zeon.

He could spam nukes like it was the 1950s and the only people who had any right to bitch at him would be the bean counters.

Thus, someone was in GP02A at all times.

"RX-178GNPT Gundam Mk II, launching!"

The Mk II was modified with weapons similar but superior to Exia's, as the EFSF GN drives were based on the electric-powered GN Tau drives, but once H3 was injected, it turned into the same baryonic matter that the original GN drives had.

"_Don't bother with the G-Defenser! The Mk II's going to rip them apart_!"

The Mk II rushed toward the enemy fleet on the tails of the CB Gundams.

"What are we up against?"

"_The _Rewloola_, 9 Musaka-Class _cruisers_ and 10 _Baikal_-Class battlecruisers. It seems A-LAWS hates us, too_."

"_But how the hell did they bring more ships here_?"

"_Ours is not to question why; ours is to do or die_."

"_Isn't that the motto of the US Marine Corps_?"

"_It works, doesn't it_?"

Lockon admitted defeat to the Commander.

"_Well, well. Looks like A-LAWS is fielding older model MSs with GN Tau drives_."

Issac and Kendra looked at them.

"_You've got to be kidding me. Those are Goufs_!"

"_MS-07B. Damn_."

"_Is that a Rick Dom_?"

"_Two squadrons worth. Looks like a shitload of Zaku IIs and Is as well_."

Hammond chuckled.

"_Whoa. MS-14A_!"

"_Gelgoogs. I hate Gelgoogs_."

"_I thought the YMS-15 Gyan wasn't mass produced: I'm seeing a squadron's worth_."

"_Looks like it was: limited production, anyway_."

"_AMX-011 Zaku IIIs! And I'm seeing Hizacks_!"

"_RGM-79s! Shit_!"

While the Jegans could beat any of the A-LAWS and Neo-Zeon MSs fielded (last month's massacre proved that) they only had 10 of them.

A-LAWS was pulling out 150 Mobile Suits from every conflict since UC 0079, and Neo-Zeon's Geara and Jagd-Dogas were up-to-date and armed to the teeth.

The Ra-Cailum was in port getting new Jegans and thus was of no help.

(4) "_Engage_!"

_Gwazine_-Class warship _Richard Moody_

General Arthur Goodman sat on the captain's seat of the most powerful ship in the ESF.

The Gwazine was salvaged from the asteroid belt, along with dozens of other vessels: _Tivvay_-Class heavy cruisers, _Musai_-Class light cruisers and even a _Dolos_-Class heavy carrier from the debris around A Bao A Qu.

"Memento Mori was a godsend."

When Memento Mori fired, his fleet was sent into the Universal Century. They were attacked by Londo Bell, and forced to fun.

When they met Char, he requested their help, and thus were given Mobile Suits and ships.

Now they were about to engage a warship of legend: the MSC-07 _Albion_, the ship whose Gundam pilot, Kou Uraki, killed Commander Anavel Gato.

"Commence attack on the Albion!"

The Richard Moody opened fire, and launched a full squadron of MS-06GNT GN Zaku IIs.

The fact that every Baikal-Class ship had over 200 spare GN Tau drives (just in case the drives used by the MSs were damaged, destroyed, etc) was a good thing, as they had very few GNXIIIs left from the battles with the EFSF and Londo Bell and too many pilots.

After installing them into Mobile Suits recovered from the debris fields around Earth and patching them up with parts from destroyed GNXIIIs and Aheads, and they had a force that couldn't be beaten.

"General, the Albion's launched Mobile Suits. Celestial Being's Gundams are with them!"

"Open fire and destroy them!"

The Zakus, Goufs, Rick Doms and elite Gelgoogs (as Ahead pilots who lost their units needed a better MS then the regulars) engaged the Jegans and the five Gundams.

"We'll overwhelm them."

GN-0000G+GNR-010G 00 Raiser

(3) "_I dealt with these MSs before, and believe me, 'cannon fodder' doesn't even get close to the level of crappiness that the Zaku II and Rick Dom are against the Jegan, let alone the Gundam Mk II Kai_."

The Mk II Kai's GN Sword Kai snapped into position.

"_Ass-kicking time_!"

Unlike Setsuna, Ron trained with a beam saber, and thus fought like a swordsman.

Setsuna, on the other hand, was going to test his new beam rifle (taken from a destroyed Jegan) and try what Universal Century pilots did: mid range combat.

While not what he did on a regular basis, after piloting a Jegan he got used to it.

"_Setsuna, make sure that if you get close to the_ Rewloola, _YOU KILL IT_!"

The Meister fired two beam rounds into a Geara-Doga, then got rushed by a Gadessa.

Hiling Care escaped 2 weeks ago, and now was trying to destroy 00 Raiser.

"Setsuna!"

24 Funnels engaged the Mk II Kai.

"Ple?"

Ron and Setsuna-one was a Newtype, and Ron thought Setsuna was turning into one-knew Marida was pissed.

She thought Ron was dead-he'd heard of something like this happening during the First Neo-Zeon War, with Judau Ashta and Elpeo Ple-and thus, thought that the same thing was happening here.

Except for the fact that Ple Twelve aged slightly faster then her 'sisters', so it might just be romantic attachment.

"SHIT!"

The I-field barely activated in time, and Ron saw that Lockon and Allelujah were having a harder time with two RX-110 Gabthleys and a RX-139 Hambrabi.

"_Where the hell did A-LAWS find those things_?"

He had a point: those were Titans MSs, and most of them were destroyed by both the AEUG and himself.

"_Oh, fuck it! Trans-Am_!"

The Mk II Kai turned red and rushed at the Kshatriya.

Marida knew that using Funnels would be pointless, so she drew a beam saber.

Setsuna engaged Trans-Am, but it wasn't the Trans-Am that turned the MS red and improved performance by a factor of three.

It was the effect that brought them to the Universal Century: Trans-Am Burst.

(1) "Albion, _this is Ra-Cailum_ _and_ Ptolemaeus _II_! _What the hell's going on_?"

Both Newtypes and super soldiers alike screamed in agony. Ron opened his cockpit and got to the Kshatriya.

"Ple! Hang in there!"

He opened her cockpit and pulled her out. She was surprised to see him, that was for sure.

"Ra-Cailum, _get out of here_!"

It was too late to do anything, however, as the GN particle field expanded, and covered most of the area.

"It's going to encompass the entire Earth Sphere at this rate!"

Ron and Marida knew that Sides 1, 2 and 7 were done for, and it was only a matter of time until the GN particle field overtook Side 5 and even Side 3.

Hell, even the Moon might be effected.

"_00...has to be destroyed_!"

He turned toward 00, but the closer they got, the worst it would get. Ron was bleeding through his eyes and ears, and Marida was unconscious.

He armed the beam rifle and targeted 00 Raiser's left GN drive.

He couldn't pull the trigger.

He pasted out, and was picked up by Issac's GNT Jegan, along with the Kshatriya.

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_

"What the hell?"

The small fleet, including the _Ra-Cailum's_ 3 sister ships, 15 _Clop_-Class cruisers, the _King George V_, _Hood_,_Dorsetshire_, _Ark Royal_, _Argama_, _Nahel Argama_ and 10 other ships, including an _Alexandria_-Class assault carrier, approached the scene of the battle.

Amuro fell to his knees in pain.

Bright watched the particle field encompass Sides 4 and the Moon.

This was going to effect the entire Earth Sphere.

"Sir, Warrant Officer Clarke confirms that the field is coming from 00 Raiser!"

"Trans-Am Burst. The true power of the Twin Drive System. Prepare for combat! I've got a bad feeling about this!"

"Why is it every time-"

A blinding light hit the fleet, and they lost track of time.

Seconds or days?

Did it matter?

Of course it didn't.

"What...the fuck just happened?"

"I blame 00 for all of this."

Any guesses on what just happened? No?

Well, it's simple: lots of people are going to die.

And after this, it's completely AU.

Next Time, on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: Setsuna's desire to beat the Innovator Hiling Care ended with him using Trans-Am Burst, and forcing Londo Bell and Neo-Zeon into another, full-scale war. Can they survive the Years of Our Lord?

Ja Ne!


	9. Memento Mori

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack

The date is December 13th, Universal Century 0092. Setsuna F. Seiei has engaged Trans-Am Burst for the second time, transporting the Universal Century into the Anno Domini universe.

(1) Assault Waves

(2) UC 0096

(3) Decisive Battle

(4) Laplace

(5) War Pigs by Black Sabbath

Opening theme: Zero (From _Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War_)

RX-178GN Gundam Mk II Kai

"_What the hell just happened_?"

"_Captain, we've lost contact with Dakar_!"

"_This is Lt. Commander vi Britannia! What the hell did Setsuna do_?"

"This is Commander Pinkerton." Ron groaned in pain as he put Marida on the cockpit floor. "Neo-Zeon forces are retreating. Issac's towing the Kshatriya back to the Albion and the pilot's in my cockpit. Contact Londenion for further orders." Ron looked at Side 1. Every colony was there, but Earth looked wrong. There were towers in Africa and South America, and one in the Pacific if the planet were divided in three. Plus Earth looked normal, before Operations British and Stardust. "I think we're not home anymore." "Really? You Think?" "Yes, Marida, I do."

Memento Mori

"What the hell just happened?" "We've regained contact with General Goodman's task force! They're inbound with allied ships?" Lindt nodded. Seemed that this war was just getting more interesting. "Prepare to target the next location." "Aye, Major. Targeting city of Dakar." "Fire when ready."

MSC-07 _Albion_

"_Ptolemaeus_ II is heading toward the planet!"

"I know that weapon signature: Colony Laser-type weapon in orbit of Earth!"

Synapse didn't need anything more.

"Set course for the Earth! We're taking that thing out!"

Then Ron made it onto the bridge.

"Sir, I'll need Dendrobium Orchus for this attack!"

"The Gundam Mk II can dock with the Orchus, can't it? You modified it a few days ago to do just that!"

"I'll need a pilot for the escort unit."

"That'll be me."

He turned to see Marida.

"I'll do it. I'm with you until the end, Ron."

"Prepare the Orchus for launch! Load all weapons containers and the bazookas!"

Memento Mori Defense Fleet

Char's new MSN-04II Nightingale was ready to take on the Gundam Mk II and 00 Raiser.

All he needed to do was wait for them to come.

"_Katharon fleet inbound, sir. Looks like a few more ships of a different force, too_."

"Londo Bell. And with them will be the _Albion_."

It took a week to reach Earth, and they were defending a weapon of mass destruction. Still, they were Earthnoids; it was expected of them to build at least one WMD.

"Char Aznable, Nightingale launching!"

The Nightingale was a large MS, easily twice the size of the Sazabi.

"_Memento Mori targeting Londo Bell fleet_."

Hiling scoffed.

"_I'll target them as well. They have a knack for deflecting our weapons fire_."

"_Do you seriously think that they can deflect Memento Mori_?"

"_YES_!"

Memento Mori fired, hitting the Londo Bell ships.

"_You were saying_?"

Minovsky beam rounds raced at the command ship and Memento Mori.

"T_old you_."

RX-178GN Gundam Mk II

"I-Fields. You gonna hate em."

The _Albion's_ I-Field generator protected the Londo Bell force, and Ron began his attack.

Kenny was getting a workout, that was for sure.

"Feel the wrath of Kenny!"

Another _Baikal_ was destroyed, and Memento Mori couldn't fire.

In a word?

It was a turkey shoot.

"Headshot!"

"More like _boomshot_. Ron, get your head in the game!"

"Alright, Gato. Prepare to deploy my little friend and commence Operation Vacu-Suck!"

"You've watched _Spaceballs_ way too much."

"Although true, this is going to be just as funny."

His 'little friend' was the Orchus weapons platform, repaired to use the Gundam Mk II.

"_OH, SHIT_!"

The Neo-Zeon forces remembered the Orchus.

They still feared it.

"_FUCK THIS_!"

"Who says you've got a choice?"

The Mk II docked.

"_Why do I get the feeling we're about to die_?"

"Because you are."

Ron pulled the trigger.

Two weapons pods launched from the Orchus. (AN: You KNOW what's about to happen)

The AMS pods fired off hundreds of tiny missiles, and everyone knew what those pods did. Even the retreating Neo-Zeon MSs were hit and destroyed.

"Now I know why Uraki loved this thing!"

Ron pulled out a second beam magnum and started blasting.

When a GNXIII attacked the Gundam Orchus, the pilot was introduced to the Claw.

The Claw was one of the two arms attached to the Orchus, and both had beam saber generators.

However, all Ron and Gato had to do was squeeze the GNXIII to destroy it.

"I love this thing."

"Preaching to the choir."

"Hey, Gundam Team! You're up!"

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

"Roger."

The CB Gundams began their attack, with 0 Raiser leading the assault.

The Orchus was a terrible weapon, but you had to admit: it was a force to behold.

"_Shoop da whoop_!"

The main gun fired, sending a beam powerful enough to punch through Memento Mori's armor.

And it did just that, and then some: the cannon was destroyed in one shot!

"_Holy shit! Setsuna, did you see_-"

"I did."

One fucking shot destroyed a massive weapons array.

It was clear now that interventions against the Earth Federation were suicide: weapons like the Orchus could take everything the Gundams through at it, and destroy even Seravee with one shot.

The Nightingale was trying to attack the Orchus, but the Funnels couldn't get through the I-Field.

"_Come on, Char. You ain't getting through_."

"_I can still try_!"

The MS tried to attack, but was attacked by more Funnels.

"_You've got to be kidding me_!"

It was the Kshatriya, now working with Londo Bell.

"_Touch Ron and you're going to pay for it_!"

Marida was very, _very_ protective.

"_Son of a bitch! You traitor_!"

"_I betrayed no one_!"

All of Char's Funnels were attacked, by Marida's, no less. Setsuna knew why.

She was in love with the ECOAS Commander.

Somehow, he knew that.

Maybe he was one of these Newtypes, too.

The Nightingale was kicked by the ReGZ, and rigorously attacked by Issac's Jagan.

Setsuna joined in the assault, cutting the Nightingale's right arm off, and robbing the Nightingale of it's beam rifle, which the Kshatriya grabbed and started firing at Char with.

Setsuna was then attacked by two Jagd-Dogas.

Ian would love to look at them later, so destroying them was a bad idea.

He swung the GN Sword II into one of them, killing the pilot, but leaving all the technology inside intact.

The other one was fair game.

Two GN beam rounds destroyed it.

"_This isn't over, Pinkerton_!"

"_It is for you, Char_!"

Unfortunately, dozens of GNXIIIs came to Char's defense.

Setsuna attacked the GNXIIIs, but he got away, along with what was left of the A-LAWS force protecting Memento Mori.

He was pissed off.

Neo-Zeon's commander in chief got away from him!

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus II_

Ian watched Setsuna beat the shit out of a door.

"What happened?"

"We-or rather, Ron-destroyed Memento Mori. But Char got away!"

"Forget Char! With the footage that Londo Bell gave the Earth Sphere Federation Council, A-LAWS is getting dissolved!"

"Most of them will join Char. I know it."

Meaning that the fighting would continue. (5, background, faint)

They couldn't fight the Earth Federation: weapons like the Orchus could be used to destroy them.

Setsuna thought of an old song sung by a band called Black Sabbath.

It was called War Pigs, and it seemed fitting for A-LAWS.

Neo-Zeon vessel _Rewloola_

Most of A-LAWS had joined Neo-Zeon, while the rest had rejoined the ESFAF. (5, loader) 58 Baikals, 208 Mobile Suits and 50000 men and women had joined the rebels.

"Today was a loss to A-LAWS, but now we can begin our war against the Earth Federation. Our first operation will be to drop Fifth Luna onto Earth, and with A-LAWS joining us, we will succeed!"

"Hail Neo-Zeon!"

"Hail Neo-Zeon! Hail Neo-Zeon! Hail Neo-Zeon! Hail Neo-Zeon! Hail Neo-Zeon..."

The leader of Neo-Zeon had bigger issues, though: one, how to get nuclear fuel for the thrusters and how to get more GN Tau drives.

Londo Bell Task Force Zeta: three months later

Setsuna sighed as he watched the news.

Celestial Being were hailed as 'Heroes of the Earth Federation, with abilities not seen since Amuro Ray's days on _White Base_'.

Hell, they even wore Earth Federation uniforms!

"_Earlier this month, two groups, claiming to be the now-defunct A-LAWS of the Earth Sphere Federation and Neo-Zeon stole 300 tons of helium 3 from the storage facility in Von Braun City, likely to power more of their ships and Mobile Suits_."

Ian sighed and put his feet up.

"Well, we're the one's who have to clean up after the idiots, so we should get ready for combat. By the way, how's Ron?"

Setsuna hoped Ian didn't just ask that question.

Marida and Ron, despite the age difference-or maybe in spite, he didn't know-were dating!

Sumeragi walked in.

"Orders just arrived. Neo-Zeon's launching an attack on a resource colony called Fifth Luna. _Ra-Cailum's_ responding, but-"

"Outnumbered and outmatched?" "Ron and Marida launched out to help, but they will need help."

"Then let's go!"

Holy SHIT!

I started this chapter in August, and haven't worked on it until last night!

If you're wondering why I'm updating on a Tuesday, rather then the weekend, I'm sick, and thus have the time.

Hope you liked the hint toward Gears of War 3, which I'm getting today along with my Xbox 360.

Next Time on _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Char's Counterattack_: The beginning of the damned movie!

Ja fucking Ne!


End file.
